


Snap!

by StarsGarters



Series: Growler [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Digital Art, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, Pantyhose, Quickie, Stockings, nylons, request from a fan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsGarters/pseuds/StarsGarters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snap!

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Хлоп!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647769) by [Saysly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly)



> Takes place before the events of Growler.

Cold weather missions are the wdiorst. They remind Steve of stolen lives and irrecoverable loss. The cold doesn't affect him as much as the other STRIKE members, but he bites his lip and sets his jaw anyway. Stupid snow. Stupid ice. 

A snapping sound, like a taut membrane catches his attention and he looks around the edge of the lockers. His eyebrow quirks as he sees the STRIKE team leader efficiently pulling up some black pantyhose over his legs. That's something new in an age full of wonders. Brock Rumlow catches his eye and squints his eyes. "What?" He pulls his thermal shirt over his head and it messes up his carefully coiffed hair.

"Um. Nice legs?" Steve swallows. It's amazing how the sheer fabric clings to each bulge and curve. He longs to cup the taut fabric clinging to his team leader's ass. It just looks so tempting. 

"Pantyhose as a _base layer._  Look, not all of us can take the cold like you can, Cap. These are very warm with very little extra weight. And prevents chafing of my big brass ones too." 

"Seems like a good idea. Very tactically sound." Steve swallows and nods. 

"Also, makes my gams look  _fantastic."_ Rumlow narrows his eyes, smirks and barks a short harsh laugh, then gives the nylon fabric a little snap cheekily. "I make these look  _good._ "

"Would look better with some backseams, though. Maybe some heels?" Steve's just bluffing now, razzing his commander, but his uniform pants are a bit too tight in the crotch and growing steadily tighter.

Rumlow shrugs. "'Tasha's better at fighting in stilettos than I am. Anyways, my balls won't freeze off and that's _all_ I care about." He grabs his nylon clad crotch and gives it a jiggle. He snorts as Steve turns on his heel and retreats back to his locker. 

Steve isn't too surprised when a packaged pair of black back-seamed pantyhose in size Queen show up in his locker. The note does make him laugh.   _Don't want your Star-Spangled ass to freeze off._ \- Brock


End file.
